Panthro
Panthro was a genreal for Thundera until he left to search for the Book Of Omens and was Grune's best friend until he betrayed him. Appearance Panthro is the oldest and considerably the most grizzled Thundercats. His upper body is well developed and tapers down to a slender waist. A band of dark brown hair circles around the lower skull and is pulled back into a warriors tail. The hair then extends down his face into a pair of impressive mutton chops. Scars slash over his chest, right shoulder and over his right eye. A further star-shaped scar is on his left shoulder. Panthro's costume is fairly simple; a red/brown waistcoat with spikes down the front, black trousers and a belt with the customary red jewel, red/brown shoes that leave the claws exposed, and studded red/brown wrist guards. However, in "Between Brothers", Panthro loses his upper limbs due to the hut exploding. (Luckily with Grune in it.) Powers, Skills and Abilities Panthro is a tough warrior. He is physically imposing and very strong, capable of taking on any adversary in hand to hand combat. Panthro is also a skilled fighter, a master of the martial arts and many forms of combat. Personality The most obvious aspect of Panthro is that he's a strong veteran with a hardened demeanor and a no-nonsense attitude. He's known in Thundera for his great loyalty to the crown and to Claudus himself. Despite this, as he demonstrates in the episode Old Friends, he does not give his loyalty easily, instead waiting until Lion-O can prove that he deserves that loyalty. He also seems very possessive of the Thundertank as he refuses to allow any of the others touch or drive it. Even crying for joy when the Berbills had installed a replacement engine. One aspect that was shown is how his friendship with Grune affected his personality, with the belief that victory is worth any sacrifice. He demonstrated this aspect during the fight in the Elephants' village when he sacrificed his arms to make sure Grune was destroyed or trapped in in another dimension when the doorway to the Astral Plane exploded. Panthro's only regret was losing the scars, as "there was lot of history in them". Though unlike Grune, these sacrifices are only in regards to himself, while Grune willfully sacrifice others for victory. He is also afraid of heights, a fact he did not know until he tried to fly the Feliner. He deeply loves his daughter and will do anything to protect her. Weapons When fighting, Panthro wields a set of nunchucks designed to look like claws, with one end red, the other blue. However, he uses them more akin to a flail than nunchucks by using powerful crushing blows to dispatch his enemies rather than multiple quick attacks coupled with distracting twirls of his nunchucks. After losing his arms in his battle with Grune, the Berbils built Panthro two very strong, extendable cybernetic arms. He is also shown when he was younger being proficient in the use of swords. Family *Unknown One Time Fling *Catura (Daughter) Voice Actor Kevin Michael Richardson. Category:Characters Category:Alive Category:Male Category:Cats Category:Single Category:Fathers Category:Protagonists Category:Allies Category:Animals Category:Panthers